Midnight Letters
by iSoftRain
Summary: A move to Norway, a safe place, a mysterious silver haired figure, and a letter. A letter that contains the names Little Brother, Big Brother, Bigger Brother, and Arthur. And what does this have to do with Vladimir? He is in danger. NO PAIRINGS


The winter night was like any other Vladimir had experienced. Chilly and unfriendly. The splash of twinkling stars glared down at him like a group of ice chips, judging him and his crimes as he walked. He tugged on the scarf around his neck, exhaling a small cloud of air that quickly dissipated in the midnight air. Behind him, the glow of his house slowly disappeared as he walked further and further away. He did not want to deal with his cousins right now, and all the problems they were causing. He did not want to deal with his transfer to Norway. He did not want to deal with anything.  
Vladimir's strawberry blond hair lifted and fell as a breeze blew. He was walking to the bridge. A place of peace for him, the bridge was a small road, rarely used, that connected two banks of a river. Especially at this time of night, he did not expect anyone to be there.  
How wrong he was. When he arrived to the little bridge, a figure, silhouetted against the midnight sky, everything shadowed but his glowing silver hair, was kneeling by the far end of the bridge.  
"Hey!" Shouted Vladimir, almost forgetting in his haste to meet this person to use Norwegian. He started running, but his loud footsteps against the bridge echoed around the area, and he had to slow down for fear of bringing his cousins outside. The figure, upon hearing Vladimir's voice, stood, turned around, and ran. The figure was on solid pavement, and by the time Vladimir got across the bridge, the figure was gone. Vlad sighed, running his hand through his hair. Perhaps he had scared the figure off? His purple-red eyes tended to not make him exactly a social butterfly, though his personality was a friendly type. After this adventure, Vladimir thought, he would have to return home.  
Or perhaps not. When Vlad turned, a piece of paper caught his eye. It was left exactly where the other figure had been kneeling. Perhaps it belonged to him? Vladimir picked it up and looked around. The figure was nowhere to be seen.  
"Maybe he'll return tomorrow.." Vladimir muttered, tucking the paper in his pocket. "I'll give it back to him then." The Romanian started to walk back to the house, the fifteen minute walk weighing down on his mind, dreading what was to come.  
His mother opened the door. "Vlad, honey, where were you?"  
He shrugged. "Taking a walk. Is Ivan to bed?" He asked, looking nervously around for his orphaned cousin.  
"Yes, and Natalya as well." His mother sighed in relief well hidden. Vladimir looked at his mother in surprise. She was also friendly and nice when speaking to the scary Russian and Belorussian children, but now he could see the dark circles beneath her eyes. Unconsciously, he shoved the paper further down into his pocket.  
Elena came bouncing into the living room, followed by the younger children's older sister, Katyusha.  
"Hi big bro!" Elena squealed, always the energetic one.  
Vladimir scooped her up and twirled her around. "Hello Elena!" He said, grinning. The siblings' unusually sharp canines glinted in the dim light of the lamp in the corner of the room. His mother and Katyusha stood by watching.  
The oldest Slavic sibling was only fifteen, a year older then Vladimir, and six years older than Ivan and Natalya, but she acted like a second mother to the other five children. Eventually, when Vladimir put down his little sister, Katyusha picked up the girl.  
"Alright, Elena, that's bedtime now. You got to say hi to your brother, now we sleep." Katyusha said.  
Vladimir's mother smiled. "You're right, Yekaterina, we should get to bed. Elena and Vlad especially. School is tomorrow, after all." The Romanian woman said, before heading off to her room to sleep. Katyusha followed suit after putting Elena to bed, leaving Vlad all alone.  
Obediently, Vladimir trotted off to bed, brushed his teeth, and got into pajamas, but after laying in his bed for a little while, he became too curious about the paper. He had set the paper, slightly crumpled, on his desk, and now it drew him towards it.  
Vladimir opened the paper slowly, with caution. After scanning it's contents, he realized it was a letter, written in Norwegian. He painstakingly translated the unfamiliar language, but after a while, he finally could read the whole thing.

_Dear little brother,_  
_This may be the last letter I give to you. My previous letter did not quite explain to you the situation I am in. The winds have shifted, my friend, and I am not sure if I can as well._  
_Beware of a newcomer. A new person has arrived, and I am unsure if he is like our Arthur. Keep a careful watch on him. He may eventually come to recieve these letters as well. Our correspondence becomes uncertain._  
_On the subject of Arthur, is he doing well? I have not had time to check up on him. You know as well as I that is he is not stable. I worry about him._  
_Bigger brother is doing fine. He continues to be a nuisance, but I keep him away. He may end up delivering you a letter as well._  
_I hope these letters continue to reach you in good health as they do me. I will keep sending them, if you leave the messages of your own. We long to see you again, though I know you only send them at night. Maybe you will come out at day?_  
_Sincerely, big brother._

Vladimir read it through twice. None of it made sense. He blinked sleepily at the letter, before setting it down on the desk. He could deal with this tomorrow. The Romanian collapsed into his bed and let sleep claim him.

**A/N Starts Here**

Yay for new stories!

Don't own Hetalia, clearly, otherwise Norway and Liet would get much more screentime, Finland and Norway would have coffee drinking competitions, Liet wouldn't smile, and America would be smarter.

Vladimir - Romania - 14

Elena - Moldova (I see her as a girl :u) - 5

Ivan - Russia - 9

Natalya - Belarus - 8

Yekaterina (Katyusha) - 15

It might be a bit obvious who Little Brother, Big Brother, and Bigger Brother are. Meh, oh well.


End file.
